legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jazzermb
Hello There, This is my talk page, if you want to ask me anything or need some help post here. Thank You and have a nice time on the wiki! !ikiw eht no emit ecin a evah dna ouY knahT (Thats what i just said spelt backwards :D) Signed Jazzermb MBL Station What game files indicate that they didn't scrap it? ShermanTheMythran 19:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you iJazzermb from Storm Universe? Yes, Indeed i am. Why? Jazzermb 21:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Because I'm Ghostly, Remember me? Yes, GhostlySpookyWarrior? You need to put ~ four times when you finish writing :) Jazzermb 21:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Pardon? GhostlySpookyWarrior 21:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Zeberko ~ ~ ~ ~ Put it together and you get = Jazzermb 21:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, OK! P.S. Why did you delete me from your friends list? GhostlySpookyWarrior 21:53, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Zeberko I Didn't. I Only deleted PreOrderkid and Zeberko, i believe. Well, on my friend lists your not there(Exept Legend) GhostlySpookyWarrior 21:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC)Zeberko Did you hear of the Survival 'Claw'? It's a rumor that in survival a claw comes and smashes you! GhostlySpookyWarrior 21:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Zeberko :( Wikia Noob. Lego roleplay Wiki 19:57, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Who you. You can't judge the game files for anything. Its like this wikia powers on Game Files, if you ask me its pathetic. And your the wikia noob if anyone. What did you call me? Jazzermb 21:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Lego roleplay Wiki 21:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) More like what did YOU call ME. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself. Jazzermb 21:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You don't have any fellings for people. Lego roleplay Wiki 21:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ME? I'm just correcting YOUR mistakes, i'm doing you a favor. Breathe in. Breathe out. Look. You've been acting very irritable, and taking it out on Jamesster and this Wiki is not the way to go. You need to act calmly and maturely. This is just a Wiki about a video game marketed at children. Nothing to emotionally break down over just because you made a page that was deemed unnecessary. --PeabodySam 20:34, May 6, 2011 (UTC) JudgementDay2011.com Haven't you heard? Some "Christian" (yeah, right) nut job named Harold Camping said that the end of the world is coming May 21. The header above has a link to a good website about the topic. It's so stupid that it's funny! I'm gonna be on my side laughing on the 22nd when I'm still here. :P BTW, don't believe anything that the admin there says. Very, very few Christians actually believe that it's coming. I've seen ads for it in magazines and on websites... it was starting to creep me out a bit, mostly because of all the horrible distasters that have been happening lately! But I really don't think that it's happening, since they have no evidence, and multiple "religions" said the end was coming much, much earlier... 21:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) He is crazy. 22:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Christian and I don't believe a word he's saying. But, I say we keep religious discussion off this site. Another LEGO website I was on a few years ago was torn to pieces over a religious debate, and as members here tend to get extremely mad over the smallest things (like the Spider Cave argument), I don't even wanna think about how heated things could get over religion. So, let's try not to discuss it, and if it is duscussed, keep it civil and respect what other people have to say, alright? Thanks, I just want to try to stop this before it even starts. Jamesster.LEGO 22:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Really? What site was that? :| I'LL START THE DEBATE! :P JK Okay, somebody needs to tell this guy to stop. Remember how many times before people said the world was going to end, and it didn't? If i were you i'd just sit back, relax, and burn in a horrible fire if he's telling the truth (unlikely) :P Jazzermb I couldn't care less. I am Christian, and this guy thinks that he will get so many people following him just by saying "All the evidence points to May 21st!" and not giving any evidence of it. Plus, my B'day is just a few days after that. I don't believe him. Not one bit. ProfArchibaldHale 22:58, May 13, 2011 (UTC) PAH, when's your birthday? The 27? If it is, it's exactly five months before mine! Yes, my birthday was the day after official launch. I was lucky. :D Sorry... I would like to be an admin on your wiki, but I have a lot to do right at the moment. I'm not ungrateful, or I'm trying not to be, but again, I am busy. PatchM142 20:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Thats Ok, I understand, oh and also I have nominated you for an admin on THIS wiki. You do such a great job, and if anyone deserves it here, its you. Jazzermb - Talk hi hi Mythran HQ map Where did you find the map of the mythran HQ, and have you been there???? Aronwk 22:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk Dude, I made the map. Its under construction. ok, yeah i have been on the other side of the canyon Aronwk 02:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk So, what is on the other side of that canyon? Jazzermb - Talk Jazzermb - Talk Ok maybe the mods will base whats on the other side of the cyonon in crux prime on that map. [[User:Dog4591|'Dog4591']] 17:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) 00:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) You have posted pictures of a minifigure using a Valiant Weapon in Youreeka, Vendors that don't exist( Yet ), a world map of what you claim to be Mythran HQ but I suspect to be the new Power Miners world, and some kind mythran log-in page, how? I can only Imagine that you're a Mythran. Tell me if I'm rong, but how else could you get all this information? And if you are a Mythran, couldn't be disclosing information like this be grounds for being fired? So if you are a Mythran, why post these? No, I'm not a Mythran. That was my minifig with my summoned spiderling in YouReeka, don't ask. And the Mythran HQ Map IS not for a power miners map. All my LU Pictures seem fishy because there all about unreleased things, I Could make a picture of the spider boss if I wanted but i'm not going too. Also please tell me who you are so I can reply to your talk page. Jazzermb - Talk I heard they banned you from talking on LU! 16:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC)GhostlySpookyWarrior P.S. I didn't bother to sign in! Pic of EIementron Not real. This guy is Eiementron...not ELementron. I ran into him and he said he wanted a nme like a mod. Sorry. Nice Try. But I saw that elementron wearing a Jetpack, So you are going to have to try harder then that. And you can't even use proper grammar, didn't sign in, and your probably just some random wikia contributer anyway, So I don't care what you say.. The One and Only Master Paradox of Storm! I'm not entirely sure about this, the l and I in LU do look very similar. I'll do some tests with creating characters and try to figure out if this is the real Elementron or not. Although, a quick Nexus HQ check found this: http://nexushq.universe.lego.com/en-us/character/details/201/EIementron Jamesster.LEGO 17:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) http://nexushq.universe.lego.com/en-us/character/details/201/Elementron I'd say this confirms it. You saw Eiementron, not Elementron. Jamesster.LEGO 18:02, June 22, 2011 (UTC) But he was wearing a Jetpack later? How do you explain that O_o? The One and Only Master Paradox of Storm! Got a screen? Jamesster.LEGO 18:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Only took one screenshot, But Aronkv whatever he called does, and why did you remove it when he was wearing a Jetpack AND using the face of baron typhonus - uninfected. I'm not getting what you're saying here. Care to rephrase that...? Jamesster.LEGO 18:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Aronvk Posted a Pic of Elementron wearing a Jetpack in Cavalry Hill on Mythran why did you remove it when he was wearing the Jetpack and Using the Uninfected Baron Typhonus Face. The One and Only Master Paradox of Storm! I didn't remove it, I haven't even seen it. I'll take a look through the recent pics. Jamesster.LEGO 19:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh then some Wikia Contributer did. The One and Only Master Paradox of Storm! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyvC_schSdk Jamesster.LEGO 18:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Additionally, the real Elementron can't change his face as far as I know, he always has the black beard. Jamesster.LEGO 18:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Umm....a bureaucrat is higher than an Admin. Mythrun now has the power to make other people Mods, Admins, or bureaucrats. I don't believe Mack made him a Bur, I believe Wikia did, they scan the RfR pages and accept successful ones if the wiki's bureaucrats don't do it. Burs also get a bunch of select features. I think Mythrun is a good choice for Bureaucrat, since he does know what he's doing, and I'd rather have him than Mack in some ways, since Mack doesn't do anything. What were you talking about Storm Universe and Paradox, though? PatchM142 15:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Mythrun-Bureaucrat Mythrun is no longer an Admin because he has been "promoted" to a Bureaucrat, which is a higher level than Admin. PatchM142 16:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC) In response No, Jazz, what you don't seem to understand... *When you are a mod, you get mod rights. *When you are an admin, you get mod and admin rights. *And when you are a Bureaucrat, you get Mod, Admin, and Bur rights. PatchM142 21:50, June 26, 2011 (UTC) hey jazzer, this is Aronwk, i was wondering if you could could spread the word about my new site, factionlu.wordpress.com . thx Aronwk 00:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk Hi! Hey Jazzer! It's me DudeSkater! By the way, I like to be called Skater please. DUDESKATER IS COOL! CLICK ON ME! =) By the way search DudeSkater. I am iStormtrooper BTW, you are the new leader of the Nexus Ninjas. I will be back in about a year. I am not banned, just chat banned for a year or so and that may take time but I cancelled my membership so tell all players in case they think something... happened. Please Reply! Haha. You think i'm going to come back to you. You can forget your nexus ninjas, I got unchatbanned ages ago, I've moved on. Your not chat banned at all. I know your faking. If you want to be friends with me ever again, drop your rare addiction, and I will consider it. -- iJazzermb (Think about it.) I got everything I need now so forget it, so I am not coming back until a year has passed. I no longer care about rare items. How did they unban you? Besides, I no longer wanna play cause I am getting bored. I found where I belong. I will delete Storm soon. I am never coming back until I get bored of this other game I am playing so bye Jazzer, P. S anything new out? -- iStormtrooper Before you go, Capes, Levels are coming in Augest and Spider Boss is coming in September -- Jazzermb (Using different computer) I don't care, sorry. I am no long addicted with this game. --iStormtrooper P.S. I am using my other computer as well. The normal one is for LEGO Universe. P.P.S. Did I get unchat-banned? Please ask. Haha, You should see this. http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/content.aspx?id=343111 -- Jazzermb Where does that say Unbanning? What are these Free Account things? -- iStormtrooper it was a leaked photo a friend of mine found, its currently not available, but quite the head turner, so i wanted to use it here. What are you doing now? LEGO Universe is gone until June or July so I guess you could get some other activity, I heard they unbanned you from chat. Same with me, I got my hands on the two Jetpacks and the white Horse before it ended. And the Maelstrom has NOT won... yet. It was closed because there wasn't enough players. But they are gonna bring it back, maybe another ALPHA Test... or another BETA Test? Until then, goodbye. -- iStormtrooper Ban You have to stop with insulting people and being mean to them. Here, there, everywhere... Let me know when you think you are ready. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Why? Why do you have such an agressive attitude towards me? Look, if this is about that Spider Boss thing, that ended AGES ago. Look, everyone was half-right and half-wrong about that thing, OK? Can you just get over it? Please. It's getting ridiculous. And please stop lying about me. would you like me to lie about you? 'Cause pretty soon I'll treat you how you treat me. OK? Please stop it already. ProfArchibaldHale I'm sick of you saying everyone elses building is bad and then boasting about yours when it stinks. Stop it, or else. --Jazzermb Why do you hate me? Is this because of that stupid argument about the Spider Boss? If so, that happened AGES ago. "Do not let the sun set on your anger". Seriously, you're an idiot if that's why you dislike me so much. I know what you said about my building skills wasn't true. It was negativity towards what I create because it was me who built it, using my skills. Live and let live. Treat others how you wish to be treated. And I only learned that because I left the Wiki. Something about this place has always made me depressed, ever since LU made the BoNS update. And I think I know why. Anyway, just stop trolling, okay? ProfArchibaldHale Your building is bad, Why did you insult the ninjago prop, TELL ME!!! --Jazzermb BIRTHDAY 7th august> thats my birthday too!!!!!!! cool. i was on LU on my b. day. what about you? 18:19, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go back to this afternoon there was a massive war, Jegalo, Alec, Annie, Hollis and tons of other were there there was maelstrom rocket boots speeds of things other dimension portals doom rays tons of stuff you can look at the chat log, oh wait, since that bot was removed there isn't one. I Swear ask Jegalo, Alec, Hollis of Annie! Why don't you ask one of them get proof to your "cause" Ask anyone on the chat right now if they were at the great role play war earlier today. Role Play is a form of fun it is used all the time, For instace this isn't name calling - Shoots with blaster - Come on, today there were people pretending to be the darkitecht and go evil and go into things and even armys of bad singers, seriously, its fun, not mean of name calling. I mean atomic scientist had a giant robot, this isn't mean its just fun, FUN! Hopefully you'll see that. If people say yes, I can say I told you so, And you'll have every reason to unban me, I never tried to be mean to anyone, it was just roleplay, Tell me when you find out. I'm sorry for insulting you, I'm just not happy being banned for roleplay. Hi iJazzermb it's me LEGOBuilder. You forgot to add me on your page as a friend :D LEGOBuilder 14:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC)? :P P.S. I saw White riding a horse in Nimbus Station. It was really cool. We must work together. Jazzer,you know that i am not your main threat and your not mine. We both have the same main enemy:SuperJet0. If were going to win this thing,were gonna have to work together. Well split the prize money,15,000 each. But if we wanna win,were gonna need two brains. And as a old saying goes:"Two heads are better than one". Trust me,were going to need each other on this. AtomicScientist 01:46, December 18, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist Hey Jazzermb, I know that you are muddled with bricks. I know a few sites that could hel you with this. Just send me a message if you liked to know some. ;) ProfArchibaldHale Try this one. It can be useful to know that most bricks are referred to by stud and height e.g., 1x2 plate/brick. http://www.bricklink.com/index.asp ProfArchibaldHale Long time Hey Jazzer, long time no see. -- iStormtrooper Hey everyone this is LEGOBuilder, it won't let me make an account, but anyway I got a full jester yesterday (even though I already have one) and a black kitten backpack and an Atlantis Squid Helm at the Nexus Tower giveaway yesterday. It was the Sentinel Room by the mailbox that was transformed into some kind of magical... jungle :P. There was a mime and a random white piece sitting on the ground. Oh and there were some rats and a parrot on the ground. Trees were everywhere, The Frostburgh NPCs were there and there was even a maelstrom anthill :P. 14:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC)LEGOBuilder 14:01, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Update! The LUGUI has been updated, please remove all text on , then reinstall the GUI by clicking "Install!" again. Remember to report any bugs you might find in comments here! Thanks for testing! Sincerely, Install! YOU GOT A JETPACK?!!??! LSCNuke 14:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC)LSCNuke Ohai. Not trying to be snobbish or anything, but WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET A JETPACK?!? :D He got it from a GM or a Mythran, I got both. Property and Normal. My favorite items in the Game are the Red Parrot and the Jetpack. -- iStormtrooper Warning Do not edit other people's user pages unless you've got something constructive to say. And additionally, do not impersonate other users, such as you did with Keo5. I find it ironic that you vandalize with a message saying not to vandalize - in your own words, it's wrong. Reply According to the block log, you were blocked from the chat for a week for inappropriate language, specifically, cursing at White. RE: Unblock You're going to be automatically unblocked in two days. (Feb 7) [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 20:13, February 5, 2012 (UTC) LEGO Universe Ends So, LEGO Universe has ended. Well, I heard it was coming back in June. I see you finally have the Jetpack, and I see you have every rare now, huh? I haven't played since June 2011, still. I didn't miss anything out, anyways... what game are you playing now? Please reply, you haven't spoke in ages so... please. -- iStormtrooper (Started November 3rd 2010 - Quit June 15th 2011) Reply - Stromling Invader texture Oy, things got a bit messed up there... Firstly, that's the texture for all Invader enemies and their named versions, not just Talli. I was moving it to the general Stromling page as it was better suited there, then I realized that the file name said it was for Talli and the Stromling Invaders when it wasn't. So without thinking I uploaded the one I converted and uploaded a few weeks ago for PeabodySam and then deleted, and THEN I remembered that I could have just renamed your file and gotten the exact same effect... But since I've temporarily disabled my admin abilities with this account stealing glitch, I couldn't (and still can't) delete mine (or anything else), so I just added that instead. >_< :Huh? Your mounts edit wasn't removed, I just changed the description of the texture so it was a bit simpler, the image was left in place. Take a chill pill, and look at what was done before randomly yelling at somebody, mkay? :Hi Jamesster, I am iStormtrooper. I am friends with Jazzer and Patch. Do you know about LU coming back? Someone told me it was coming back in June or July. I heard something about Account Saving, people are asking Shival to save their accounts. Someone called Vector9911 on YouTube. If it comes back, make a Storm account so we can be friends. Right? :-- iStormtrooper :^ Do Not Listen to him. --iJazzermb :Finally, you listen, Jazzer... : 08:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) iStormtrooper RE: Block Mythrun banned you from chat forever because you`ve been blocked almost ten times for various reasons...sorry. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 16:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Your banned Jazzermb! We were both great friends,and fans of Phineas and Ferb! Why dont ya come to the PnF wiki instead,ive mad myself at home their while being banned from here. -LD101 It was set as infinite from the beginning, not as a week. Sorry, but people who keep breaking chat rules eventually get blocked from it permanently, and you've broken then many, many times. DUDE, I have full minecraft, I'd LOVE to help with your server now, I almost completely forgot you had one! Sorry if I'm too late, but I'd like it. : ) Ferfature 20:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Um, ignoring me on purpose? D: Ferfature 02:01, May 11, 2012 (UTC) No, I just don't feel welcome here anymore. --iJazzermb Signature Creator It seems like I still have the code somewhere, but I cannot find it currenty. Are you planning something? [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Long time no see Heyo, it's been a while. Respond if you're still, somehow, active. ;) JackOfBlades2000 (talk) 20:29, December 12, 2015 (UTC)